


ripping at the seams

by ah7921



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MILD FLUFF??, Pre-Canon, basically right before seam yeets jevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah7921/pseuds/ah7921
Summary: there’s nausea dipping in the back of his throat and he grasps him more tightly than he’s ever done before.





	ripping at the seams

as soon as the elevator shut, they clung onto each other, seam sweeping jevil up in his arms and resting his forehead against the other's. he kissed jevil's twitching ears still, entirely calm for the moment, relishing the simple staticity of the droning background noise. when the doors finally opened, seam felt something dreadful piquing at the base of his neck.  
seam directed him slowly down the staircase, each step taking an eternity to descend. jevil shuffling at seam’s robe; desperate, fluttering kisses around his face. he’s holding him, his love, gently nuzzling into his neck. breathing him in, committing that scent to memory. feeling jevil's tail wrap around his softly with jevil’s hat jingling as they walk.  
“babe? i realise you wanted to go somewhere private, but are the dungeons really necessary?”  
seam ignores him, lets him giggle into his matted fur. there’s nausea dipping in the back of his throat and he grasps him more tightly than he’s ever done before.  
he remembers their performances together, clear as ever. he remembers the lights and the colours and the faint glow of repetition. jevil's face glowing with chaotic excitement. jevil asking him if he’s really fine with continuing. jevil, in the corner of his eye, glancing back to seam’s straining breaths and him finding a new sewing kit on his front door the next day.  
the worst was when his arm ripped off from carrying a teakettle out of the kitchen. the kettle hit the ground with a mundane, resounding clunk, spilling boiling water all over the floor. he barely felt it scalding his feet, barely felt the simmer and hiss, (crackle and pop, never let it stop) only able to look up into jevil’s eyes. feeling his world stop revolving and focusing on the shaking slits of his pupils. worrying instead on how he’d fucked this up, made jevil worry over nothing. he remembers apologising profusely, holding his dismembered arm up and asking jevil for a hand (joke about it, it’s what he’d do). bites back frustration at seeing jevil so scared and promises to himself to take slightly more care of his seams (remembers jevil sleeping with him the entire week after).  
one night, after ordering pizza, before seam could even get a slice he recalls jevil cutting a huge piece out of the middle of the pizza, leaving barely more than crust. he threw an arsenal of pillows at jevil’s head in retaliation, none of which he really bothered to dodge. feeling something warm in his cotton as jevil curled up under them like a small dog. walking over to the pile and yelling in surprise when jevil jumped out, effectively scaring him. remembers laughing, the joy of it with his jester, doubled over, hands clutching at his sides as jevil jumps onto him and kisses him sweetly.  
he remembers the small things, too. remembers peanut butter and mayonnaise sandwiches (taking an unsuspecting bite, recoiling in horror), pineapple pizzas, jevil replacing the fire extinguisher with a water bottle. glitter bombs he begrudgingly cleaned up, soaking fur from trick boutonnières, and near heart attacks from snakes in cans. yelling at jevil (playfully) as he chased him across the room. remembers panting breaths in time with jevil's heels clacking unceremoniously across the ground, being startled as jevil disappears and jumps out from behind him.  
the night he looked at jevil for a little too long and noticed jevil looking at him for a little too long was a festival night. bellies straining on funnel cake and exhaustion achingly brimming in their joints from running from ride to ride, jevil grasping his hand tightly and guiding him hurriedly through crowds of unsuspecting bystanders. jevil was always good at the games, knowing which ones were rigged in what way and how he could weasel his way to victory (though, seam would admit that sometimes he did use a little magic to help jevil get the rings on some of the bottles).  
“hey seam, seam! that cat plush looks just like you!”  
“uh huh.”  
jevil won the plush for him in record time but relented in disappointment when he squeezed the doll.  
“not as soft as you, though.”  
and so, they were loaded on prizes.  
it happened on the way back, just having gotten off the racheal anne, the afterglow of excitement in jevil’s face catching his eye. a coy grin, a small pinprick of yellow glancing at him as he looked away. shuffling gazes, doing the dance.  
“seam.” jevil’s tugging at his robe.  
seam stops. looks around, sees that they’ve come to a particularly isolated area of the fields. he scrambles to reply but drops a plush, per chance (of course, of course), and bends over to pick it up. he’s stopped by jevil grabbing his face and leaning in, warm breath that smelled strongly of cotton candy glazing over his mouth, coming in and-  
seam’s startlingly jarred back to reality as he feels it.  
his feet finally hitting the cold tile at the base of the stairwell felt too damning, too real. he stepped forward, in a trance, small caresses guiding him as if this was some sort of bad dream. flinches whenever jevil nips or sharp nails snag his robe, not because of pain, but because it's cold water splashed onto his face, a needle stabbed carelessly in his fur.  
they finally reach the back wall, seam pressing jevil tightly against it. he holds him there as if his seams would rip if he didn’t strain his grasp, as if everything would be alright if he just held on, as if it would hold him together. jevil making small noises, small jingles with every breath.  
“seam, i-“  
seam quickly silences him with a kiss. covers his neck in quick pecks, placing his head against jevil’s chest to hear the faint beating of his soul.  
he kisses jevil one last time and places him down. swears he could feel his ears ringing.  
“seam..?”  
“goodbye, jevil.”  
he supposes he shouldn’t be mad.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, be gentle ahaha.  
> big thanks to my rat bastard friends bouncy_ralph and mannytrashcan on instagram for giving me the courage to actually post this thing uwu~ <3


End file.
